wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag
| appeared= }} Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag, is the Daughter of the Nine Moons, the second and favorite daughter of the Empress of the Seanchan empire. Appearance She is 19 years old and described as being dark skinned, petite, with a heart-shaped face, large brown eyes, and full lips. Her personal banner is two gold lions harnessed to an ancient war-cart. History Tuon was first mentioned in The Great Hunt, when High Lord Turak identified her as standing highest of the Empress' children in terms of favor. She mentions that she has the ability to be a sul'dam, which means she has the capability to channel. Meeting Mat She is the known as the Daughter of the Nine Moons, the title taken by the heir to the Seanchan empire, and makes her first appearance in the series in Book 9 (Winter's Heart), where she docks in Ebou Dar. It is here among the city's royal palace that Tuon first meets Mat when he barges in on a meeting between her and Tylin. She examines Mat thoroughly and seems to be very interested in the signet ring with the fox and ravens in a crescent shape on it in particular. Throughout the rest of the novel it seems that she takes great care to be wherever Mat is and based upon an earlier conversation between Tuon and Anath, her Truthspeaker, about a damane 's telling of her future, many speculate that that foretelling has to do with Mat, one begins to see why. She also offers to first buy Mat, and then his Ashandarei. When Mat is about to escape with Amathera and the Aes Sedai made prisoners by the Seanchan, Tuon intercedes and they struggle, but Noal Charin holds her. She is named Daughter of the Nine Moons by Egeanin causing Mat to speak aloud (three times) that she is his wife, which in turn cause Tuon to smile. Seanchan custom holds that proclaiming the statement aloud three times before witnesses completes the wedding ritual for that person. The person addressed as one's spouse has a full year to say the other person is their spouse three times. If both people have proclaimed the other as their spouse, they are considered married. Mat is unaware that by saying Tuon was his wife three times he has initiated a Seanchan Marriage Ceremony. Tuon only has to say that Mat is her husband three times and they will be wed. Left with no options, Mat kidnaps her and her servant Selucia. Fleeing Ebou Dar Valan Luca's circus is where Tuon is hidden for most of the next book (Crossroads of Twilight ) and it is also where Mat tries to woo his wife-to-be. Learning that she is being characterized as a disloyal servant, Tuon grows angry and nicknames Mat 'Toy'. Upon returning from a shopping trip with Mat and Selucia, they all learn that a former sul'dam, Renna, has stabbed Egeanin and run away. Mat pursues and has Renna killed to protect Tuon and the others, but upon his return to the circus Tuon makes it known through decree that it and everyone in it is under her protection for the time being except for Mat. Knife of Dreams finds Tuon still traveling along with Mat as he discovers that Moiraine is still alive. Tuon gives Mat permission to give her her first kiss. She uses this as a ruse to check if Mat is suffering from a fever due to infections he received fighting Darkfriends in Maderin. Secretly she liked the kiss. The Band of the Red Hand is no longer in Salidar while Aes Sedai and the Seanchan are looking for Tuon everywhere. She continues to stay with Mat rather than remain behind in safety, when he engages a number of Seanchan forces in battle. Tuon concludes the Marriage Ceremony that Mat started at the end of Winter's Heart once Mat fulfills the prophecy spoken by a damane on her Voyage across the Aryth Ocean. "Beware the Fox that makes the Ravens fly, for he will marry you and carry you away. Beware the Man that remembers Hawkwing's face, for he will marry you and set you free. Beware the Man of the Red Hand, for him you will you marry and none other." After Mat releases Tuon into the hands of her childhood bodyguard, Furyk Karede, and she returns to Ebou Dar, she discovers that her Mother, the Empress of Seanchan, is dead and that she is now the presumed Empress of the Seanchan Empire. Once in Ebou Dar she makes Suroth Sabelle Meldarath dacovle and assigns the Deathwatch guards to keep an eye on her Category:The Blood Category:High Ladies Category:Sul'dam